


This is merely the beginning

by claimyourself_lightnordark



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Angst with a Happy Ending, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fairies, Love, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Nephilim, Shadow World, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smut, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, character death probably, depends on how im feeling, i dont know what I am tagging help, its my first time okay, jimin's too, mental health warnings, more tags probably as I go, some fluff moments, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-30 23:59:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimyourself_lightnordark/pseuds/claimyourself_lightnordark
Summary: "Just remember, my son: Being a Park in the mundane world is something completely different then being one in the Shadow world.""Why's that, father?""We have earned our respect in this world; built a reputation on trust and respect. What is seen as punishment we have made our blessing. However, in the world that we come from; in the place that we still should belong, we are seen as criminals. Framed to protect the image of Clave.""And if anyone were to find out about you, it will be an automatic sentence to death, my son."-Park Jimin never, intentionally, meant to stumble into the shadow world. He was a good son; never disobeying and doing his best to make his parents proud. However, one stormy night throws him closure to death then he had ever been before and in the hands of a Nephilim that ask way to many questions and refused to take no for an answer.Little does anyone know, somethings brewing in the darkness. Something that forces an unlikely group together in the hopes of overcoming this. Betrayal is an obvious; death is a given; love is a possibility and happiness is a dream.





	1. Prologue

If there was one thing that Jimin was certain of, it was if he hadn't decided to go wandering the streets as late as he did that fateful night, he wouldn't be in the current position that he was; hands cuffed to the ground, dressed in a red robe and his blonde locks covering his eyes from being unwashed for four days. He wouldn't be staring at the stoned, charcoal stained ground, taunting him with the amount of death that has unfolded right where he kneeled. Just as he most certainly wouldn't be hearing the accounts of his 'crime' being announced, hums of delight washing over him like waves from the crowd that had come just for this.

After all, it wasn't every day a Park got executed. So naturally, the Clave made it a huge spectacle for all those to come and watch; for all those to come and heed the wrong that it implied.

Yet, there was not a ounce of regret in his bones. If anything, he only wished he could have stumbled into the world sooner; to have met the crew sooner. He'd miss his best friend/ platonic soulmate that is Taehyung or Yoongi's brotherly love that he never got to experience as a single child (or their stubbornness that they weren't 'anything'); he'd miss the protectiveness from Hoseok, or the nights the two would just spend dancing away to whatever beat the warlock at put on; He'd miss Namjoon and Seokjin, becoming so very much like a second set of parents too him (making him often miss his own, and only hoped they could forgive him). He'd miss the warmth of the sun from the institute roof, the coolness of dashing down alleyways in pursuit of a demon or rouge down worlder, or the safety that was the institute itself.

But, more importantly, he'd miss the sense of home that was of a Jeon Jeongguk. God, that may be the only thing that could resemble regret within him at this moment. No, he didn't regret the lost moments between them; their stubbornness playing such a key role in preventing a possible relationship blooming early (as did the fear that spiked through him or the emotional struggle Jeongguk faced on a daily basis). The only thing he regretted was not telling him sooner how he felt.

Jimin only prayed he would be forgiven for this all. He hadn't planned on getting captured; hadn't planned on letting the Clave know he was a Park; hadn't planned on falling --

"Is there any last words you would like to say, Park Jimin?"

Blue eyes, as hard as ice, were revealed to the world; a dangerous smirk on his lips as he raised his gaze to meet the women before him. He had too much pride to beg, but more importantly, had already accepted his fate.

"As a matter of fact, there is..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1  
> In which Jimin screws himself over 
> 
> Notes below

 

[My tumblr!](http://claimyourself-lightnordark.tumblr.com/) Check it out for more aesthetics or if you just want to come yell at me :) 

◣─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────◢

_Ping!_

10:30PM

Mum: Where the hell did you go?

 

_Missed Call - 10:30PM_

_Mum_

 

_Ping!_

10:31PM

Mum: Jimin, this isn’t funny. Get yourself back home now.

 

_Missed Call 10:32PM_

_Mum_

 

_Ping!_

10:33

Mum: Park Jimin, answer your phone right this second. I don’t have time for these silly games.

 

_Missed Call 10:37PM_

_Father_

 

_Missed Call 10:38PM_

_Mum_

 

_Missed Call 10:40PM_

_Brother_

 

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

_Ping!_

The night was finally greeted with silence as the phone was hastily shoved into a backpack, the contents already soaked from the storm that raged. The nineteen year old hadn’t quite prepared himself for the oncoming storm: He had been more focused on getting out the warzone that his household was and not on the dark, grey clouds that started to pool together in Zeus’ fury. It was almost ironic, though; just earlier that day he had made a comment about the storm that was supposed to hit later that day, but more so with the hope he could record a new video with the choreography he had been working on. The setting was just right, matching the haunting music that had been selected.

Truthfully, it was still his plan; a rooftop destination already set in mind, deep within the city core. The fury that boiled deep through his veins only fueled his motivation; the desire to truly say ‘ _fuck you_ ’ to his parents pushing him to ignore their calls and continue down this path. Oh,  he knew it the risk he was taking, escaping into the dead of the night the way he was. He knew of the monsters that lingered in the dark - of the creatures that could so easily tear him apart with just the snap of their fingers.

It was nearly ironic just how ignorant humans; but then again, sometimes it was better to be unaware of what lingered in the shadows.

The silver haired boys pace slowed as he continued to weave through the back allies, often ducking into the shadows themselves as a figure drew to close for his liking; breath held, eyes sealed and muscles locked into place. No one should be able to scent him, not with the heavy charmed bracelets that acted as scent blockers. If anything, what would give him away was the racing of his heart that he never could manage to calm (much to his parents distress and disappointment).  However, his slender, petite frame made up for it, despite also leaving him incredibly vulnerable at the same time: he wasn’t built for fighting nor had the strength to truly be a threat to anyone.

Then again, the diet he had been placed upon wasn’t exactly helping either…

His stomach growled lowly at the thought, a gentle (yet constant) reminder that he wasn’t getting the nutrients he should be. Yet, he pushed those thoughts away; a hand brushing his clumping wet strands away from his eyes before stepping back out from the corner, squinting to ensure his eyes were not playing any sort of trick on him. It was during these times he wished he could have been raised like a normal nephilim: to have runes cover his snow white skin proudly, aiding him in a pinch and heighten what he was naturally born with, while also having the _training_ to ensure he was prepared for this unexpected moments.

Moments such as now: A gasp ringing through the darkness as his vision blurred, pain rippling down his spine as his head smacked against the concrete wall. An agony, filled groan managed to escape before his airway started to close off, eyes wide as he scrambled to release the pressure against his throat, just barely seeing the creatures dark outline. Nails feebly ticked against skin, an amused chuckle hinting at just how pathetic it was. “Calm down, little one. All I want to do is _play.”_

_“You’ll play with me for a bit, right?”_

Spots filled Jimin’s vision as his movements grew weak, drowsiness settling over from the lack of oxygen.  Eyes squeezed shut as he continued to thrash (albeit weakly) about, gasping a ‘no’ despite feeling nothing more but weak at this time. All he could think was the disappointment his parents would feel when they received the call; the lack of emotion that would escape them as they picked up his body, probably not at all surprised by the outcome; but more, how upset his brother was going to be. A brother that didn’t understand the threats that laid in the shadows, let alone of the world that rested parallel with his. In many ways, he was lucky: He constantly didn’t have to see the dismay that often plagued their parents features whenever _he_ was in the room.

No, he had to keep fighting. He had to prove to them that he wasn’t weak. That those test hadn’t been a failure. _That he was a son they truly could be proud of._ He had to keep fighting. To keep fighting. Keep. _Fighting…_

A strangled cry tumbled from his lips as the his knees suddenly hit the concrete _hard_ , the impact knocking the remaining bit of air from his lungs as he crumbled inward. The burn was nothing quite what he has ever experienced before, nor was he prepared for the coughing that followed his desperate breath for air. The shadows spun uncontrollably, dizzy from the lack of oxygen that was supposed to get to his brain. Instinct was screaming for him to be doing something, but he was left nothing more but confused as to _what_ exactly it was supposed to be.

“ _Why you little bitch. And here I thought I was going to go easy on you.”_

The snarl was enough to snap part of the haze out of him, rolling as quickly to his knees as he could. It was still a struggle and a half to breath, a familiar sting set from his now scuffed knees, and _christ could the rain just let up for a goddamn second?_  Not like he would be able to see anything to begin with, but it wasn’t like he exactly had to luxury to brush his hair from his eyes. But as pressure settled around his ankle, the force threatening to do some real damage, all thoughts ceased to exist and a _snap_ rang out into the night.

Jimin screamed.

◣─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────◢

Jeongguk had been tracking this demon now since twilight, patience nearly drawn as the storm rolled in and soaked him right to the bone. Then again, he had already been agitated before he left the institute; finding it utterly ridiculous that he was being sent to _track_ this _damn thing_ because Seokjin was wanting a sample of its blood for some ridiculous reason. Yes, he knew that the past _year_ has been the definition of boring; however, he would much rather be in the weapons room with Yoongi and learning some new form of fighting then on such a mindless task.

Then again, he also knew this was nothing but payback for insulting his cooking the other night. _Even if he really wasn’t but Namjoon, that bastard, cheekily blew it out of proportions._

Truthfully, he could have been home long ago. It wouldn’t have taken him much to subdue the small creature, the thing thankfully choosing to keep its mundane form then of anything else. Something though, within him, told him to hold out a bit longer; to study the demon like he had been taught and learn its habits a bit. He didn’t necessarily have orders to kill it, but knew that the possibility was there if required. With that being said though, and with how the night was originally going, the thing was probably the most pathetic demon he had ever seen in his life.

Or, that was until it suddenly showed interest, ducking quickly into the alleyways that littered the city.

At first, Jeongguk didn’t really think too much of it; he’s seen this sort of thing before when a demon had caught onto a scent for its next meal. He’d track it until the creature showed signs of slowing, and once the target was located by both, he’d move in before anyone could be harmed. It allowed him, to, afterwards, inspect the target for anything out of the norm (more often than not, it was just a helpless mundane caught in the wrong place at the wrong time).  It really was just that simple.

But, of course, much like the storm that raged above, tonight wasn’t a night that was simple. And as he watched the petite boy get shoved into the wall, Jeongguk found himself frozen in place; unable to move, no matter how much he wanted too. No, there was something much greater at work almost: Something that forced him to stay rooted in his spot as he watched the horror unfold, only moving at the last minute  _before_ the demon could take that final step. 

Before  _it_ could commit a deed that would an unwanted memory forever imprinted in the boys mind. 

For the days following, the raven haired boy wouldn’t be able to answer why he didn’t step in sooner; why he let the attack progress as far as it did. Not when Taehyung questioned him as he treated the unconscious males wounds, not when Seokjin tossed the bottle of ichor across the room and let it the remnants trail down the wall, or when Namjoon asked him to rewrite the report _over_ and _over_ again. Everyone that knew him knew he often struck _too_ early and was often scolded for acting impulsively. This? This right here?

This was something polar opposite of the boy and left them all wondering the same thing.

What exactly did Jeongguk witness this night? What was he trying to hide about the silver haired boy that laid motionless to the world?

◣─────•~❉᯽❉~•─────◢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first things first, I just want to clarify a few things so this is all out of the way and done.
> 
> Characters in this do not reflect their real life personality, nor do any relationship that may be stemmed within. Secondly, credits go to Cassandra Clare for creating the universe that I am basing this story of (aka, of the that the Mortal Instruments, etc. follow); however, all adaptations, plots, character development and more belong solely to me. Thirdly, I do not have a set schedule planned for this. I work 40/hrs per week at this point, and usually am exhausted by the end of my shift. I hope to at least update once per week, however I have no chapters pre-written or anything like that. Literally this was just a idea that stemmed one night and with the amount of support on Tumblr, I found myself wanting to write more. 
> 
> Secondly: Moodboard aesthethic is made by me! Check out as linked above! 
> 
> I apologize if this is rather short/the ending was iffy. I didn't want to give too much away, and well, also wasn't sure how exactly to end it /.\
> 
> Leave a kudo if you like it so far! All support is greatly appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave your comments below - I'll try to answer as many questions as I can :) You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/lightnordark)  
> and on [tumblr](http://claimyourself-lightnordark.tumblr.com/)  
> You can find the moodboard for this part [here](http://claimyourself-lightnordark.tumblr.com/post/175766727258/moodboard-masterlist)! [as I also make moodboards! and it'd mean a lot if you could go a leave a like]
> 
> If you enjoyed, please leave a kudo and perhaps think about buying me a [kofi!](https://ko-fi.com/claimyourselflightnordark)
> 
> Support always inspires!


End file.
